


The Three of Us

by lightsinthefloors



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little Space, Little!Gerard, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Open Relationship, Polyamory, Sick!Frank, Sick!Gerard, Sickfic, Throuple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, caretaker!jamia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinthefloors/pseuds/lightsinthefloors
Summary: When Frank and Gerard are both down with the stomach flu, it’s up to Jamia to nurse them back to health.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Jamia Nestor, Frank Iero/Jamia Nestor/Gerard Way, Gerard Way/Jamia Nestor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	The Three of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this ship, although it is a favorite of mine. I think these three flow so well together! I hope people enjoy!

Jamia loves the relationship she has with her two boys. Her and Frank were together for years, and when they met Gerard, they both wanted to bring him in. And now, for some more years, it’s been the three of them. No one ever felt left out or jealous. It’s just how they work. Another thing Jamia is used to is taking care of them. No matter what they say, Frank and Gerard love being coddled by her. She doesn’t mind it for the most part, although it’s not fun for anyone when someone gets sick. 

She wakes up one morning to retching. She rubs her eyes and gets out of bed, not wanting to leave either of them alone when they’re sick. She finds that it’s Frank, slumped over the toilet and ridding himself of last nights dinner. Sighing softly, she sits down next to him, rubbing his back. 

“I know, I know,” Jamia coos, brushing his hair away from his face. No matter how many times Frank gets sick, the next time is never any easier. 

“This sucks,” Frank groans, finally calming down enough to lean back against her chest, hiccuping softly. 

Jamia just holds him close, rubbing his sides a little bit. She knows he hates getting sick, and wants to do anything she can to make it even a little bit better. 

“How long did you feel bad?” She asks gently, kissing his sweaty forehead. 

“I woke up last night and my stomach was upset,” Frank mumbles, looking up at her sadly. “I went back to sleep though. But this morning when I woke up I had to come here and get sick.”

She hums sympathetically, feeling his forehead. “You are a little warm. It could just be a bug. I should probably check on Gerard,” Jamia sighs. “Are you done? I can get you set up on the couch.”

Frank nods sleepily, letting her help him up. She carefully helps him down to the couch, having to stop once on the stairs when Frank got a sudden wave of vertigo. Jamia tucks some blankets around him, bringing back a bucket and a glass of water. He peers up at her, the hearts still evident in his eyes even after all these years. 

“Thanks, J... you should see if Gerard is okay. I’ll try not to puke on the floor,” Frank murmurs, squeezing her hand. 

“That would be preferable,” she chuckles, running a hand through his hair. “Just try to relax, baby. I’ll be right back, okay?”

He nods, curling up and closing his eyes. Jamia comes back upstairs, wondering if Gerard is sick too. Upon coming into the bedroom, she sits down, feeling his forehead. He’s still asleep, but is definitely running a fever. She sighs sadly, heart aching for both of them. Jamia just sits with Gerard until he wakes up, rubbing his back and shoulders. He starts to stir after awhile, whining softly. It doesn’t take Jamia long to realize that Gerard is definitely in little space, from the small whimpers coming from him and the way he frantically reaches for her hand. 

“Shh, I’m here, sweetheart, I’m here,” she murmurs, stroking his cheek. “Don’t feel too good, huh?” 

Gerard nods sadly, tears welling up in his eyes. He woke up little and confused, not understanding why he feels so bad. He sniffles softly, putting Jamia’s hand on his stomach and making it rub a soft circle. 

“Tummy’s upset?” Jamia asks gently, continuing to rub careful circles against his stomach. 

He nods forlornly, but takes a little comfort from the soft touch. Something about Jamia makes her give off such caring, nurturing vibes. No matter what, Frank and Gerard always feel calm with her around. She loves that she can be that person for them, always wanting them to be happy. She sits there with Gerard for a little, just trying to soothe his upset tummy. 

“Do you feel like you’re gonna throw up, baby?” Jamia asks after awhile, looking at his wide eyes. She smiles when he shakes his head, leaning down to kiss his cheek. “Good. Why don’t we go downstairs and lay on the couch with Frankie? He’s not feeling good either.” 

Gerard nods softly, missing the other third of their relationship. He wasn’t sure how it was going to work out when he met them. Gerard immediately fell for Frank and Jamia, falling very distraught when he realized they were together. It all worked out though when they told him they were open, and they liked Gerard a lot too. Now, years into it, the three of them are more in love than ever. Jamia takes his hand, Gerard squeezing tight as they make their way downstairs. Frank smiles as brightly as he can when he sees Gerard, the sight of his boyfriend immediately making him happier. 

“Hey, Gee,” Frank smiles, reaching for him. 

No one has to tell Frank that Gerard is in little space, the way he crawls into his lap and curls up giving it away. Frank doesn’t ask any questions, just rubbing his back and kissing the top of his head. Jamia watches them, her heart totally full. She sits on the other end of the couch, absentmindedly rubbing Frank’s leg. 

“Do either of you think you can handle soup?” She asks softly, looking over at them. They both turn a little green at that, shaking their heads, and she nods softly. “Alright, my loves. Is there anything else you need?”

“Do we have any ginger ale?” Frank asks, one hand resting on his still queasy belly. 

Jamia nods, heading to the kitchen to get them some. She fills a regular cup for Frank and a sippy for Gerard, knowing he’ll still want to lay down and cuddle as he drinks. Not to mention, those cups are just easier for him when he’s in little space. She brings them back to the living room, handing them over. 

“Slow sips,” Jamia reminds, returning to her spot on the couch. 

They both nod softly, Frank taking a small sip from his glass. It helps a little bit, so he keeps going. Gerard takes some sips too, but grimaces softly, not liking the way it settles in his stomach. He quickly puts his sippy down, not wanting it anymore. 

“You okay, little one?” Frank frowns, putting his glass down and rubbing Gerard’s back. 

Gerard shakes his head, feeling increasingly more sick. Frank is getting worried, knowing it must be hard for Gerard to be sick when he’s little. He’s also worried because he knows he won’t be able to stomach comforting Gerard if he gets sick, and isn’t sure what to do. Jamia catches his eye, noting the slightly panicked look. 

“Gee, honey, do you think you’re gonna be sick?” She asks softly, keeping her voice steady and calm. 

When he nods worriedly, she carefully helps him up and to the bathroom. That way, they won’t risk making Frank sick too. Gerard whimpers softly as they move, sitting on the cold bathroom floor. No one likes being sick, and it’s just confusing when he’s little. He clings to Jamia, trying to focus on not throwing up. 

“It’s okay, Gee,” she promises, combing his hair with her hand. “Don’t hold it in. Just get it over with and you’ll feel a lot better.”

He shakes his head, but clamps a hand over his mouth as a hiccup escapes. His stomach is churning audibly in the quiet bathroom, making him whine quietly. Gerard looks up at Jamia with scared eyes, and she just rubs his back encouragingly. He eventually starts to get sick, tears prickling at his eyes. Jamia rubs the back of his neck, feeling her heart break for the little one. When he finally finishes, he just slumps back into her lap, arms curled around his sore tummy. 

“I’ve got you, honey,” Jamia murmurs, rubbing his sides. “Do you think you’re done?”

Gerard nods softly, and she’s relieved that he at least feels a little better after throwing up. She helps him back to the couch, Frank still curled up in the corner. Jamia settles Gerard in on the other end of the couch, sitting down between them both. She reaches for Frank, rubbing his arm. 

“How are you feeling, Frankie?” She asks, stroking his bicep. 

“Not good,” he admits, smiling weakly and laying his head in her lap. 

She coos sympathetically, ghosting a hand over his stomach. “Do you feel nauseous still?” Jamia asks, not wanting to make him feel worse. 

Frank shakes his head, pressing her hand to his belly. “Just achy,” he yawns, nuzzling against her lap. 

She smiles softly, rubbing some wide circles. She glances to the side, glad to see that Gerard is starting to doze off as well. 

“I hope he gets to sleep soon. Poor baby doesn’t understand why he feels so icky,” Jamia frowns softly. 

“I know,” Frank sighs softly. “I don’t know where we even got sick. Thank you for being the best and taking care of us.”

“I’ll always take care of you both,” she smiles, teasingly pinching his cheek. 

Frank grins softly, turning to kiss her hand. “You really are amazing. We’re lucky to have you.”

Jamia smiles fondly, stroking his cheek. “I love you a lot. Both of you. Why don’t you get some rest?”

Frank nods, curling up a little more and closing his eyes. He falls asleep soon, totally exhausted. Jamia gets up once she’s sure he’s asleep, making their bed upstairs and getting some laundry done. She cleans the bathrooms and wipes down the table tops, not wanting any germs around so Frank and Gerard can get better as soon as possible. She takes a dose of medicine to hopefully prevent her from getting sick too, wanting to be able to give them her undivided attention and care. By the time Jamia finally finishes, the house is spotless, and Gerard is starting to wake up. He sits up tiredly, in an adult headspace again. He shuffles into the kitchen, hugging Jamia from behind. 

“Hey, hon... are you my big or little Gee?” She murmurs, rubbing his arms. 

“Big,” Gerard nods softly, nuzzling against her hair. 

Jamia smiles, turning to face him. “How are you feeling?”

“Still not the best,” he confesses. “But I don’t think I’ll be sick again. I just wanted to see where you were.”

She nods, leading him back to the couch. “I’ll get you some more ginger ale to try, alright?”

Gerard nods, settling back down and watching Frank. He holds his hand, gently rubbing circles into it with his thumb. 

“Frank looks a lot smaller when he’s sick,” Gerard murmurs, noticing how tiny he looks all bundled under the covers. 

Jamia nods, handing over Gerard’s ginger ale. “Yeah... but don’t you worry, sweetie. You’ll both be better before you know it.”

“I hope so,” Gerard sighs, taking a tentative sip. 

He relaxes when the drink doesn’t upset his stomach further, taking some more slow sips. Jamia sits next to him, massaging the back of his neck a little. They sit together in a comfortable silence, the soothing touch helping Gerard relax. 

Frank starts to wake up after a little, whining sleepily. He flails his arm around a little until he finds Gerard’s arm, settling a little. 

“Who’s awake?” He asks sleepily, an arm draped over his eyes. 

“Both of us,” Gerard chuckles, squeezing his hand. “Are you feeling any better?”

“A tiny bit,” Frank murmurs, lazily scooting closer. “I don’t feel like I’m gonna throw up but still not good.”

Jamia nods, feeling both of their heads. “You two definitely feel cooler. Hopefully this is just a 24 hour thing.”

Frank nods, trying to crawl closer. He lays his head in Jamia’s lap, the rest of him sprawled out in Gerard’s. He slips his hand under Frank’s shirt, absentmindedly stroking his belly where his tattoos are. Frank purrs softly, arching up into Gerard’s hand. Jamia strokes his hair, her other hand rubbing Gerard’s back. 

“I love you both so much. Thank you for taking care of me,” Frank yawns. 

“Of course, baby,” Jamia smiles. “You know I love doing it. You too, Gee.”

It’s true; Jamia just wants Frank and Gerard to be happy and healthy. Breakfast in bed the next day is just a plus. Still, breakfast or not, Jamia will always do anything for her boys.


End file.
